1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of prompting users to do a list of things and a prompt method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have a memo function allowing a user to record a list of to-do items. Conventionally, each to-do item is associated with a preset time and a prompt content which will be output to prompt the user when the preset time arrives. However, it is too limiting for a user to only be able to set a time condition to activate a to-do prompt. In certain condition, users may have something they want to be reminded of that is not time conditional, but instead conditional on some other events or environmental conditions.